Un Bearable
by KODfreak
Summary: In their teenage years, when Riley asks Cindy out and she accepts, she says he has to meet her father. But what Riley doesn't know is that he is in for the shock of his life, as he learns Cindy's deepest. darkest, and most bizarre secret she has to offer.


"Of course I will go out with you!" Cindy said as she hugged Riley. He was pretty happy. He had a crush on Cindy for a long time, and been wanting to ask her out. He finally summoned up the courage to do so, and it paid off.

"There's just one thing. You have to meet my father before we date." Cindy said.

"Why I gotta do that?" Riley asked.

"He is kind of protective around me, and he wants to meet anyone I date." Cindy explained.

"Alright, I'll meet him. I bet he's really nice, yo dad and I will become friends right on the spot." Riley said as they started walking to Cindy's house. Cindy laughed nervously.

"We'll see." Cindy said. She took Riley's hand.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a long time." Cindy said leaning against Riley.

"Yeah well, I didn't know if you wanted to or not, I mean, we were just homies, so I didn't know if you wanted to be more den that."

"Well, I don't like to be very obvious, but I know it was so obvious that you like me." Cindy said. They reached her house, and Cindy quickly ran up to the door, and peeked in. She then shut it.

"Okay Reezy. Imma gonna prepare you for something." She said.

"Okay."

"Now, remember when we played in that one basketball game, and da announcer said my daddy was a bear?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he is."

Riley laughed.

"Oh come on, how strict could he be?" Riley asked.

"No Riley. You don't understand. He really is a bear. Literally. A bear. With the fur and the teeth and the claws."

"Wait. No. Is this some kind of joke? Do you mean to tell me that yo dad is a bear? How could that happen?" 

"I haven't told that many people Reezy."

"Yeah, but How could you have been born? Why aren't you half bear?" Riley asked.

"I am on the inside." She said. Riley was shocked. Could Cindy be really telling the truth? Cindy took Riley's hand and they went inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Cindy yelled. Riley had never been in Cindy's house before. Riley heard a growl, and was scared. And, on all fours, trotting in the room was Cindy's dad. He was a bear, and a huge bear for that matter. He was a grizzly bear, and had a huge head. Cindy's dad Stood up on his hind legs, and almost reached the tall ceiling. He let out a hug roar. Riley was terrified. He ran out the door and started to run back to his house.

"Riley! Wait!" Cindy yelled. Riley ignored her and kept running. He just kept running and running, until ran into his house and slammed the door. Huey walked up to him.

"Riley! What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's Cindy man, I ask her out, she says yes, it starts out good, but then, she wants me to meet her dad, I do and he's a bear!"

"How strict could he be?" Huey asked.

"No, He is a bear! You know, da animal? With the fur and teeth and the works?"

"Riley, that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"It's true! And he's huge!"

"Riley, I'm going back to reading." Huey said.

"No Huey! You gotts to believe me!" Riley said as there was a knock on the door. Riley slowly made his way to the door, and opened it. There was Cindy, but she was crying.

"Cindy. I'm sorry I ran away from you like that. Oh my god is he here?" Riley asked.

"No. It's just me."

"Cindy. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Asked Riley.

"Because you would think I'm crazy, and hate me for it."

"I don't hate you. Sure, I'm shocked, I'm upset, but I ain't hate you."

"You mean, you would still like me even though I'm part bear?" Cindy asked. Riley smiled and walked up to her.

"I'd still love you." Riley said. They got closer to each other and shared a romantic kiss on the lips. After a bit, they pulled back.

"Cindy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to meet yo dad again."

They soon made the walk back to Cindy's. Riley opened the door. Cindy's dad came up to him and growled. Riley gulped, then summoned up courage.

"Mr. McPhearson, my name is Riley Freeman. I know we got off on da wrong foot, but I love yo daughter, and I want to go out on a date with her. I came here to meet you like I should have. If you don't want me to date her, I can respect yo wishes." Riley said. Mr. McPhearson growled, but stopped after a bit. He seemed to understand Riley. He lifted up his front paw, and Riley flinched. He then smiled and shook his paw.

"Is that a yes C-merph?" asked Riley.

"He thinks you are pretty brave for coming back." Cindy said as they went inside. Cindy's mom came in."

"Oh, hi sweetie! So I see that Riley got along with your father, right?" she said.

"Yeah." Cindy said. Cindy's father left to go back to watching TV.

"So mom, can you take us to the movies?" asked Cindy.

"Of course! Did your father say it was okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. He and Riley are now friends."

"Terrific! We can leave right now." She said. The three of them got in, and began to drive.

"So C-merph, how come ya'll not like, all fur or something like that, or how come you can speak and think?" Riley asked.

"I told you Riley. I don't know why. I guess it was chance or something." Cindy said. Riley put his arm around her.

"I think it's pretty cool though. To have a bear for a father." Riley commented.

"It's not a pleasant as you may think." Cindy said. Riley smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you just da way you are." Riley said as they reached the movie theater.


End file.
